TEMPORADA 2 DE GAKUEN ALICE
by NOE chan1
Summary: mikan y natsume hace poco que son novios  que pasara entre estos dos cuando se separen
1. Chapter 1

GAKUEN ALICE TEMPORADA 2

ESTA HISTORIA ME A ALLUDADO A ESCRIBIRLA MI AMIGA SAFAE

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

CAP#1UN CITA DE PENA

Mikan y Natsume hace uno días que son novios ellos tienen 19 años y además faltaba 3 dias para la fiesta de graduadión.

Ese dia llego un amigo de la infancia de Mikan se

Llamaba Ikutoera un chico un poco mas alto que natsume era

Moreno con los ojos de in verda intenso con muy buen cuerpo por cierto.

Cuando llego a la academia i Narumi lo presento en clase todos pensaron que era un poco estúpido que un chico nuevo entrara cuando quedavan tan solo 3 dias para la graduación pero todos sabían lo loco que estaba Narumi asi que no dijeron nada.

Miakn y Natsume estaban hablando cuando Narumi le dijo que entrara.

-Pasa por favor Ikuto-dijo Narumi señalando la puerta-

En eso Ikuto entro i se presento.

-Hola me llamo Ikuto Otori-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que hizo que barias chicas se desmallaran.

Cuando mikan ollo el nombre se levanto i los dos se miraron.

-Ikutp, eres tu?-pregunto mikan asombrada-

-Mikan, no puede ser eres tu ?-dijo el en el mismo tono-

-Cuanto has cambiado, te he echado de menos-dijeron los dos a la vez

Ante eso los dos se rieron y se dieron un abrazo Natsume desprendía un aura de furi y celos increíble al ver a esos dos abrazarse Ruka lo sujetaba he intentaba calmarlo.

Cuando los dos se separaron mikan fue haci natsume pero para desgraci de el estabaco ese tal Ikuto

-Natsume te quiero presentar a Ikuto lo conozco desde micho antes de entrar en gakuen alice-dijo ella sonriendo-

-Encantado de conocerte-dijo el sonrriendole de una sospechosa manera-

Natsume le dedico un mirada amable a Mikan y otra de furia a Ikuto el cual le devolvió el gesto.

-Bueno mis amores alguien tendrá que ensañarle la escuela a Ikuto-dijo Narumi-

Mmmmm… ya se tu misma Mikan ya que tu y kuto lla se conocían la siguiente hora la tienen libre.

Ikuto cojio a Mikan de la mano.

-Vamos-dijo Ikuto-

-Claro vamos-respondia Mikan alegre.

Natume no dijo nada se dedico a mirar como salian por la puerta hechando chispas Ruka s edio cuenta como no darse tenia un calor insoportable.

-Natsume vamos a dar un paseo-dijo ruka tratando de desviar su atención de Ikuto y Mikan.

-De acuerdo asi por lo menos no matare a Ikuto.

Mikan se paso todo el dia después de enseñarle la escuela con Ikuto i se le olvido de que había quedado con Natsume.

( NATSUME CELOSO 100% )

Mikan aunque parezca increíble noto que Natsume estaba raro

-Ikuto lo siento te importa si me voy un rato con Natsume?-dijo Mikan-

-No además tengo que ir a la oficina del director a rellenar los pepeles y todo-dijo Ikuto despidiéndose de Mikan con una sonrisa Mikan hizo lo mismo y se fue con Natsume.

-Lunares que haces aquí no estabas con ese tal Ikuto-dijo Natsume serio-

-Si pero esue me canse de estar con el y prefería estar con tigo-dijo ella con una de sus

Famosas sonrrisas-

-Enserio?-dijo Natsume mas contento por lo escuchado-

-Pues claro eres mi novio no-dijo ella Sonrrojada-

-Lunares te apetece que valamos a un restaurante los dos solos-dijo Natsume sonriendo coqueto-

-Si clara que te parece esta noche a las 8:00-diijo ella sonriendo muy contenta-

Mikan y Natsume se fueron bajo su árbol de sakura pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse apareio Ikuto (Mikkna y Natsume aun no se han besado asi que imaginaos las ganas que tendrán sobretodo Natsume)

Mikan vienes con migo a un retaurante-dijo Ikuto sin importarla que Natsume estuviera delante-

-No puedo esque…-no pudo terminar la frase fue interrumpida por Ikuto-

-Vale nos vemos a las 8:00-dijo Ikuto mirando con una mirada desafiante a Natsume

-No tendriasis planes vedad-dijo Ikuto mirando a Natsume con desprecio.

-No, no teníamos planes lla no


	2. cap 2 vestidos de novia

AQUÍ LES DEJO ELSIGUIENTE CAP ESPARO QUE LES GUSTE

CAP#2 MIRANDO VESTIDOS DE NOVIA

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR

–Te gusto la cena?-pregunto Ikuto

-Si estaba delicio…-fue callada por los labios de Ikuto.

Cuando natsume lo vio salió corriendo.

Mikna se separo del beso muy molesta porque él le avía besado y además ella se dio cuenta de que natsume estaba mirando le dio una cachetada y salió corriendo tras natsume

-Natsume espera!-gritaba la castaña corriendo tras su amado

Al parecer natsume no la quería ni ver y no le hizo caso lo que hizo fue acelerar el paso

Pero mikan corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y logro alcanzarlo

-Natsume deja que te esplique por favor escúchame-dijo ella respirando fuerte por el cansancio.

-Está bien te escucho-dijo el sin voltearla a ver-

-Pues…-dijo mikan pero no pudo continuar Natsume la interrumpió

-Que significo para ti ese beso?-pregunto Natsume volteándola a ver

-Nada Natsume no significo nada para mi es en cuanto te fuiste me separe y le pegue una cachetada a Ikuto yo solo te amo a ti-dijo ella llorando

-Lo siento-dijo Natsume abrazándola

-No la que lo siente soy yo no tenía que haber aceptado-dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo

-Yo no lo abría hecho mejor digo lo de la cachetada-dijo el regalándole una sonrisa a Mikna la cual ella le devolvió

-Lo que más me molesta es que mi primer baso me lo allá dado el y no tu Natsume-dijo ella acercándose a el

Se dieron un tierno beso lleno de amor y dulzura cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno se despidieron con otro beso y se fueron a sus habitaciones

Al día siguiente Mikan y Hotaru se fueron a comprar un vestido para la graduación pero como a Mikan todos le quedaban bien no se decidieron.

Después de entrar en tantas tiendas encontraron el vestido perfecto para ella cuan iban a tomar algo pasaron por una tienda

En la que vendían vestidos de novia.

-Mira BAKA seguro que ese vestido te lo pondrás pronto-dijo hotaru en tono de burla

-Jaja que graciosa pero no sé tú crees?-dijo ella sonrojada al pensar con quien se casaría (ya se imaginan quien no)

Mientras tanto Natsume y Ruka estaban dando un paseo y pasaron por la misma tienda que las chicas

-Natsume de segura que ese traje te quedara genial el día que te cases con Mikan.-dijo Ruka dándole golpecitos con el codo.

-Yo también lo creo amiga mío-dijo el orgulloso

-Peor aun no se si me casare con ella-dijo él con un tono desanimado

-Pero tú quieres?-dijo Ruka mirando a Natsume

-Si ese es mi sueño pero no se si ella quiera-dijo Natsume

Cuan los chico dieron la vuelta a la esquina se encontraron con las chicas pero unos tipos las estaban amenazando

-Venid con nosotros guapas nos divertiremos-dijo uno de los tipos cogiendo a mikan

-Pero estas loco suéltame!-grito Mikan

Al ver esto los chicos fueron al rescate de sus amadas, Natsume se peleo con ellos para salvar a su amada Mikan

Del peligro pero acabo con muchas heridas

Mikan y Hotaru les llevaron a la habitación de Natsuem que era la más grande

A curarles las heridas

Mikan le curo las heridas a Natsume dulcemente i con amor

-Por qué hiciste eso BAKA mira como estas me preocupaste-dijo Mikan curándole las heridas a Natsume

-Estas loco-dijo ella

-Si loco de amor por ti-dijo el mirando fijamente a Mikan con mucho amor

-Además lo hize por que eres mi preciado tesoro y como ya te he dicho te amo con locura-dijo mirándola con unos ojos llenos de amor

-Yo también te amo Natsume-dijo ella perdiéndose en la perfecta mirada del de ojos carmesí

Se besaron y unos momentos después entraron Ruka y Hotaru

A la habitación los dos se separaron con timidez

-Como están tus heridas Ruka-piyon-dijo Mikn con una sonrisa

-Pues mejor gracias por preocuparte sakura –san-dijo el

-Bueno queríamos deciros que….-dijo Ruka tímido

-Que Ruka y yo somos novios-dijo Hotaru tomando de la mano a Ruka

-Felicidades!-dijo Mikna muy contenta

-Si, si que seais muy felices ahora nos dejais a mi y a mi novia un poco de privacidad-dijo el con una mirada de ¨sobrais¨

En el momento en que salieron por la puerta

-Por fin solos-dijo Natsume cerrando con llave la puerta

-Si, aunque estoy triste por ellos y por nosotros (como ya sabrán después de la graduación todos se irán a sus casas)-dijo ella con tono triste

-Eso ahora no importa disfrutemos de lo que nos queda-dijo el recostando a Mikna en la cama

Se acerco a ella i empezó a besarla

Con mucha pasión os besoso

Eran lo mas largos posibles aguantando sin respirar pero

Eso no importaba esa noche la pasaron los dos en el cuarto de Natsume

Durmiendo juntitos sin hacer cosas feas todo a su debido tiempo

Natsume se despertó en mitad de la noche con una pesadilla pero al

Ver a mikan dormida a su lado se le olvido sonrrio pues estaba hermosa cuando dormía parecia tan calmada tan indefensa verla asi le daban a Ntausme unas ganas immensas de protegerla abrazarla jamás soltarla en

Verdad la amaba

ASI TERMINA ESTE CAP ESPEOR QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO SE DESPIDE NOE-chan

BESOS!


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORI ESPPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORFA DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y AHORA DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO DE GAKUEN ALICE MIRADAS DE AMOR.

Capitulo#2Mikan no lo agás

ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A LizZGuirl77

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-Tomollo Tomollo -grito Mikan preocupada por si querida amiga-

Salió corriendo de la cafetería hacia donde estaba su amiga que por

Alguna razón sabia exactamente donde estaba.

-Mikan!-gritaron Hotaru , Ruka y Yuu – Que pasa! –Natsume no volteo a verla siguió comiendo de su hamburguesa como si nada aunque en el fondo tenia curiosidad por saber a dónde Mikan se dirigí atan corriendo de preocupaba por ella.

PDV DE MIKAN

-Tomollo Tomollo- gritaba en mi mente súper alterada el corazón se

Me acelero estaba más que preocupada tenía miedo de lo que le

Pudieran hacer a mi amiga no sabía porque todos querían lastimarla y siempre la

Estaban intentando secuestrar pero eso no me importa la protegería costara lo que

Costara.

Me dirigía a ese valle donde sabía que mi amiga estaba a toda la velocidad que mis

Piernas me permitían i más pero lo difícil iba a ser salir de la academia sin ser vista

Alguien le estaba haciendo algo tenía que protegerla proteger a mi mejor amiga

Tomollo.

-Tomollo aguanta pronto llegare espérame- me decía a mi misma-

Mientras corría lo más rápido posible hacia la salida de la academia pero de pronto me encontraba frente a frente con una figura que me tapaba el paso vi a…

FIN DEL PDV

-Mian vio delante de ella a jinno-sensei

-Sakura Mikan! Que haces? Llevas solo un mes en la academia y ya te quieres ir no te lo permitiré- grito todo enfadado Jinno-sensei

Cuando Mikan pone una mirada seria y grita:

-KIRARA!-grito Mikan i de repente sale de entre los arbustos una gatita muy linda blanca con los ojos rojos y una pupila alargada con las orejas, las patitas y las puntas de las dos colas negras.

-JAJAJA!-se rio Jinno-sensei- que pretendes hacerme con eso- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y con tono de burla.

Mikan miro a su gata con una mirada como diciendo ¨adelante¨ de repente una gran bola de fuego rodeo a Kirara y de una linda gatita paso a ser una pantera enorme con unos colmillos tipo dientes de sable (Si ven la serie de inuyasha sabrán como les digo se la recomiendo es muy buena)

- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted debo hirme – dijo mikan montándose en el lomo da Kirara y yéndose lejos de la academia hacia ese valle protegido por un campo de fuerza.

Mientras con los demás en gakuen alice

-Donde se habrá ido mikan-chan tan corriendo me preocupa que sea algo malo-dijo anna

-No lo sé esa baka es impredecible-dijo Hotaru con un tono inexpresivo peor por dentro estaba preocupada por mikan

Natsume y Ruka caminaban un podo detrás de ellos los dos preocupados pero Natsume no lo hacía notar

Mientras con mikan

Mikan estaba llegando al valle que tenía una abarrera que le impedía pasar

-si creéis que una simple barrera me va a detener estáis muy equivocados-grito ella lanzando una flecha que fue rodeada por un brillo rosa y literalmente destrozo la barrera

Su amiga tomollo estaba rodeada de unos hombres trajeados con pistolas tenia heridas leves eso enfureció a mikan parece ser que llego justo a tiempo

-Tomollo ya estoy aquí no te preocupes –dijo Mikan poniéndose delante de tomollo

-Mikan ten cuidado-dijo su amiga preocupada

-No te preocupes ahora ve a esconderte-dijo mikan seria

-Tomollo corrió a esconderse los hombres intentaron perseguirla pero mikan se interpuso

-A donde creéis que vais-dijo mikan con una mirada asesina

Mikna empezó a pelear i la verdad era que mikan tenía más poderes de lo que aparentaba en gakuen alice poderes que ni eran precisamente alices

Mikan estaba exhausta eran demasiados y vio como uno atacaba a tomollo

-Desgraciados no toquéis a Tomolloooooooo!-grito mikan de su frente apareció una luz muy intensa

-Mikan no lo agás es peligroso-grito Tomollo pero ya era demasiado tarde la luz cubrió todo el lugar haciendo que los hombres desaparecieran

Mikna iba cayendo al suelo a medida que la luz desaparecía

-Mikam mikan –gritaba tomollo corriendo hacia un a herida i desmallada castaña la llevo a su casa para curarla ya que sabe que mikan no quería nunca bajo ningún concepto ir a un hospital por eso tomollo dio un curso de medicina para poder curar a su amiga sin necesidad de médicos

Tres días después en gakuen alice

-Me pregunto dónde estará Mikna –dijo ruka triste

-No me importa donde este o deje de estar esa idiota-dijo natsume aun que el también estaba preocupado

Natsume te agradecería que no hablaras así de miman delante de mikan-dijo ruka serio

BUENO AQUÍ LES HE DEJADO MI SIGUIENTE CAP SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESQUE NO ME VENIA LA INSPIRACION POR ESO SI EN SUS REVIEWS ME DEJAN ALGUNA IDEA SE LOS AGRADEDERE

ADIOS


End file.
